Sweet Dreams
by HisEternalHeart
Summary: Klaus takes Elena,what will he do with her? AU  Damon and Elena
1. Chapter 1

I felt a cold vibe. Like someone was following me. I looked behind me nothing but the road. I felt scared. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. There was a rock on the ground. I tripped on it and fell. I had a tear run down my face. When I looked up I saw feet. The person grabbed me. The person put his hand over my mouth and put me in his car trunk. I reached for my phone and I called Damon.

"Hello?" Damon asked.

"Damon, help me I'm in a person's car, I was walking to the grill." Elena gasped.

"Is the car moving?" Damon asked.

"No hurry!" Elena cried.

Damon hanged up the phone and ran outside heading for the grill. He stopped and saw a car about to drive away. Damon broke the glass window. It was Klaus. Klaus opened his door and kicked Damon to the ground. A man opened his door and walked in front of Damon. He was a witch. The man made Damon pass out. Elena could hear Damon's yelping. She started banging on the trunk. Klaus went to go open the trunk. He slapped Elena across the face and that made her pass out. Klaus started driving leaving Damon on the floor passed out. Klaus chuckled.

After two hours of driving Klaus got out of the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed Elena and ran in vampire speed to a house. He kicked the door and walked inside. Klaus thought to himself "It's good to be home".

Elena waked up. "Finally you're awake."Klaus said.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena asked.

Klaus ran to her and bit his arm. Then he gave her his blood. Elena started screaming. Klaus let go of her and sat in a chair.

"So you want turn me into a vampire?"Elena yelled. Klaus rolled his eyes at Elena. Elena felt really mad. She could blow up any second.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a cold vibe. Like someone was following me. I looked behind me nothing but the road. I felt scared. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. There was a rock on the ground. I tripped on it and fell. I had a tear run down my face. When I looked up I saw feet. The person grabbed me. The person put his hand over my mouth and put me in his car trunk. I reached for my phone and I called Damon.

"Hello?" Damon asked.

"Damon, help me I'm in a person's car, I was walking to the grill." Elena gasped.

"Is the car moving?" Damon asked.

"No hurry!" Elena cried.

Damon hanged up the phone and ran outside heading for the grill. He stopped and saw a car about to drive away. Damon broke the glass window. It was Klaus. Klaus opened his door and kicked Damon to the ground. A man opened his door and walked in front of Damon. He was a witch. The man made Damon pass out. Elena could hear Damon's yelping. She started banging on the trunk. Klaus went to go open the trunk. He slapped Elena across the face and that made her pass out. Klaus started driving leaving Damon on the floor passed out. Klaus chuckled.

After two hours of driving Klaus got out of the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed Elena and ran in vampire speed to a house. He kicked the door and walked inside. Klaus thought to himself "It's good to be home".

Elena woke up. "Finally you're awake."Klaus said.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena asked.

Klaus ran to her and bit his arm. Then he gave her his blood. Elena started screaming. Klaus let go of her and sat in a chair.

"So you want turn me into a vampire?"Elena yelled. Klaus rolled his eyes at Elena. Elena felt really mad. She could blow up any poured himself vodka and turned around to looked at him

"If you turn me,what about your hybrids?"Elena asked in a demanding voice.

"I have enough."Klaus answered.

Damon got up to himself what the hell sighed and got up.

"I need to find her."He mumbled to spelled her scent and followed ran in vamp-speed.

"Klaus why are you doing this?"Elena asked in a mad tone of looked at Klaus with her firece eyes.

"If you don't shut up,I will kill you."Klaus said looking at Elena.

"I won't until you tell me what your going to do with me."Elena yelled.

Klaus ran to Elena and snapped her moved away from Elena then grabbed bourbon and walked outside opening his car drove off.

Damon got closer and closer to where Elena is saw a house and thought she would be flashed into the he saw Elena on the gulped then kneeled down stroking Elena's picked up Elena and ran in vamp speed to the borading put her down slowly on the couch.


End file.
